


Never Have I Ever #SLIBBS (DIRTY)

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Against the Wall - Freeform, Balmain glasses, Black Pencil Skirt, Champagne, Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Fingering, Glancing, Heels, Jealous, Love, Matching Colours, Never Have I Ever, Pizza, Red Shirt Blouse, Sex, cowboy, dirty - Freeform, game, laughs, rough, smirks, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Jack decided to play a very dirty game with Gibbs. She didn't realise that so many secrets and confessions will come out :)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 26





	Never Have I Ever #SLIBBS (DIRTY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all are having a fabulous Christmas Holiday. 
> 
> Once I start my fan fics, I can never stop. Since I'm off from work for the hoildays. I decided to carry on with my fan fics. So far I have written 6 and including this one.
> 
> I am hoping to carry on writing till I start work again. Hopefully that goes to plan!
> 
> By the way the BALMAIN glasses that Sloane wears are the ones I have.
> 
> Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

Late one evening Jack and Gibbs were in her office, chatting and laughing about a story that Jack was telling him.They were sitting on the couch. Right next to each to each other. They had a glass table in front of them. They were eating a large pizza that Gibbs ordered for them. It had chicken tandoori, jalapenos, onions, sweetcorn, and peppers, with hot chilly sauce. And were drinking some champagne that Jack had in her office, kept hidden in her draw. It's her favourite champagne called 'Moet and Chandon Imperial'. It was a green bottle.

They were wearing matching coloured clothes. Jack was the who picked it up. Jack wore a black pencil skirt on with a red shirt blouse. She had a black heels on. And finally, to finish the look, she wore her glasses (BALMAIN), black frames with gold on the sides. Gibbs couldn't stop himself from checking her out, from top to bottom. "Damn girl, you clean up good." He smirked. Jack started to blush. "Thanks, I like what your wearing as well. Lol didn't know we were wearing matching colours today, from top till bottom. What a coincidence." Gibbs had on a red shirt and a black trousers. He wore black pointy shoes. As he looked at himself and Jack and realised that she was telling the truth. "I didn't pick up on that. Wow, no wonder our colleagues were giving each other the 'look'. 

Jack suddenly had an idea. She wanted to play a game with Gibbs. "Hey Cowboy, lets play a game we never played before. It's called 'Never Have I Ever. It's basically, we take turns in asking each other questions and, who ever have done this thing must respond by taking a drink. You don't need to give explanation to why it happened." Gibbs thought about what she said for a minute and then responded, "Let's do it baby. But I'm going first. Wait does it matter if it gets dirty?" He smirked and stared at her for a response. "Of course not. It can be dirty, nice, disgusting, anything really." As she smiled to start the game. He first refilled both of their glasses right to the top before he started.

"Okay, Jack let's get started. Never have I ever screwed around on an elevator?" Gibbs smirked at her, knowing her well enough that she will definitely do that. Jack slowly reached out for her glass and started to drink. She couldn't help the blush that was forming on her face. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. Gibbs on the other hand, was smirking. He stared at her a couple of minutes. She didn't know why she felt like giving him a reason why it happened. "Jethro, I was only 16 we were at college. I had a boyfriend, who I had a crush on for a long time, and one thing led to another and next thing I knew I was up against the wall. And you know the rest." He replied, "Thanks for telling me, you didn't have to, you know. It's your turn Jack." As he smiled and touched her right hand softly.

"Never have I ever ... taken a nude photo of myself?" She arched her eyebrows and was smirking. Gibbs couldn't help but think to himself how sexy she looks, with her glasses on. She should wear it more often. He picked up his glass and started to drink his champagne, when he stopped. He was about to speak when Jack said, "It's okay, Jethro you don't need to tell me." As she gave him a quick glance and smiled at him. Gibbs wanted to tell her. "No it's okay Jack. I want to tell you. After all you are one of my closet friends. So, I was with my ex at that time when she asked me to send her a nude photo of myself. I couldn't say no to her so then I sent only 1 picture while I was at work. I didn't know how I managed to undress my myself and put my clothes back on again in 10 minutes, without anyone noticing me missing. That was my first and my last time. Anyways, Jack it's my turn watch I'll get you this time." 

"Never have I ever tasted myself?" And during that time she was taking a sip of her drink, when he said that. She immediately choked on her drink. A wave of colour flushed her cheeks. She was embarrassed, shy, and was blushing all at the same time. Gibbs was tapping her back slowly, to try to make it go away. And slowly she was okay. She drank again letting him know that she has done it. Gibbs was smirking, and couldn't help himself picturing her doing that, just watching her taste herself after she came. It turned him on a lot it was visible through this trousers. He tried to hide it from Jack but obviously, she noticed and she just had to hide her smile, and just continue with the game. 

"Okay it's my turn now." replied, Jack. "Never have I ever woken up to someone giving me a head?", as she smiled just waiting for his answer. He started to drink. "Jack, I don't know how every question you asked me, it turns out to be something I have already done." Jack smirked at him and replied, "Hey, cowboy I know you very well and I had a gut feeling you must have done something like this. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secrets will be safe with me." Gibbs replied, "Thank you. Anyways, it was a one night stand. I hooked up with a woman I met at the bar after a bad case went wrong. I wanted to get it all out of me. I can't remember her name, or how she looked like it happened years ago." 

"Never have I ever had a wet dream about a certain colleague," replied Gibbs. Jack's whole face was flushed. She could literally feel it burn. She didn't know how intimate these questions were going to get. But knowing Gibbs, once he says something, he will always stick to it no matter how intense or intimate it is. Gibbs could see how flushed her cheeks were. He started to smirk thinking who was the lucky guy that she had this dream of. He couldn't help but think it was him. Somewhere along the way, he knew there was something between them but, he didn't have the courage to tell her. As he was afraid of being rejected. So when she finally, drank her champagne, he couldn't stop himself from being curious and asking. "Jack, who is this lucky guy?" replied Gibbs. After taking her time, she looked up at him at his blue eyes. Those eyes that she loves getting lost into. She couldn't lie to him, it's either now or never, as she thought to herself. Finally, she spoke, "Jethro ... the person that I had a wet dream of .... more than once is ..... YOU. It's always been you Cowboy. And each day it gets more intimate than ever. Which is why, when it gets too much to handle. I have to deal with it myself. So yeah, Jethro ... I finger myself and do it the way I think you would do it to me." Gibbs was surprised that she told him everything just like that. But was happy and had butterflies in his stomach. She stood up ready to leave, when Gibbs grabbed her right wrist tightly. Without thinking, he got her to a corner and pushed her up against the wall. He gave her a french kiss, which she accepted. He then travelled his way down her body, kissing her neck, and shoulders. He opened her blouse and admired her beauty. She is one gorgeous woman he thought to himself. He opened her bra quite quickly, and just sucked on her nipples. "Fuck." Moaned Jack and she arched her head back and allowed him to continue. He then moved down until he reached his destination. And by then she panting hard, knowing what will come. She swallowed hard and allowed him to take her skirt off and thongs. He whispered in her ear, "I love these pencil skirts on you. I was waiting for this day for a long time." She didn't know why she moaned when he said that. But the thought of him wanting to do that to her for a long time. Just made her pussy more wet. He went down on her, he first kissed her thighs and then, while Jack was grabbing on to his hair tightly. He was ready to eat her out. As soon as his warm tongue touched her clit, she was moaning loudly in pain and pleasure. Lucky for her there was no one in the building apart them. She had to bite on to her bottom lip so hard until she tasted blood. She knew he would be rough with her, which was exactly the same way she dreamed of him. He fingered her roughly, with his 2 fingers. She knew this was far from over.They made love that day and confessed their love for each other.


End file.
